Wavelengths Sasuke love Story
by VixenAblaze
Summary: A sasuke x oc love story... AND ACTIONY STUFF TOO! oh yeah!
1. Homecoming Chapter 1

I stood in complete silence, hiding my presence as well as I could. Finding a place for my hidden chakra was never easy, but usually I managed to get by. The enemy was right around the corner, and I needed to not be seen, heard, or even sensed! This one from what I hear though, can sense chakra quite well. So I wouldn't know if I have already been found, or have not. I was hoping for the not... but... I had to be ready for all possibilities. That's what being a ninja was all about.

At this point I was holding my breath, it was ridiculous. This ninja... did not... give up. Which was not a good thing.. I thought about it, I would probably need to attack, if I got found,but also before that if I wanted to get out alive, so I started to plan it out... a bit. I looked over at the ninja. He was... a he... his long blonde hair in a braid. It was quite creepy, "guys should not grown their hair that long.. "I thought to myself as a I saw the back of his head. I almost shivered at the thought... that compared to my thoughts of a hot guy? "A guy with neatly cut short well... practically any colour, just long enough that in the front it could spiked up."" Well.. that wasn't my definition of hot... but what I would draw... like I would like other hot guys... oh yeah not to mention they **must** have muscles.

I finally took the opportunity to attack, there was a **slight** chance that this would backfire and end up hurting me, and by slight... I of course meant very possible. I got ready to jump, he was turned towards the other way. I jumped behind him, stabbed the poison kunai I remembered I for one reason or another had, stabbed into him and ran for my life. Why it may backfire on me you may ask? Well the answer would be, that I do not know how well the poison worked, or even if it was still up.

I was running for my life, well... jumping from branch to branch, it was the fastest way possible at this point. It did not seam that I was being followed, hopefully that poison had worked and I was now free, but even if it did work, it could only knock him out for a limited time. Or he could still be following me, with out letting me notice. He didn't find me after all.

And now that I've explained that Just let me tell you why it was happening. This really was a level D mission. I was Planting, hoeing, and whatever else you do on a farm to help out some old fart, when someone attacked that farm... luckily it was a lone ninja, it followed me Because I attacked it first. And that's how I got where I am. How I started running for my life back to Konoha Which I really do hope to make it to.

I had finally made it to Konoha, I checked in and walked home. It had really been a long day, or rather week. I was at that Old farts house helping out with farming for one whole week. It was all real hard work planting seeds, hoeing the ground, watering plants and seeds,pulling out all weeds, moving and collecting all randomly occurring rocks and pieces of wood. But, just then I remembered that I had to go to Old man hokage and get my pay.

I slumped my way there, and when I finally got there told that I had done my mission, been praised and ditched by my team. My team, had left me one day early, actually... I hadn't been praised, they had so they got out one day early, but it would be good if that secret was just kept between Me, the old fart, Kiyoshi, and Shin. And probably, it would.... Unless I told someone it not, in front of Kiyoshi or Shin.

As I left I noticed that "Sasuke uchiha, Naruto, and sakura" 's team walk in, covered in mud, with their sensei, who was... Completely dry and clean. I giggled to myself as I passed them glad that Masaru sensei, who would most likely do just about the same thing end up covered in mud because of me Kiyoshi and Shin attacking him with mud.

I went back home, very quietly , and without much movement I would normally be quite hyper but I had it worked out of me. So as soon as I got home I went straight to bed and... just as I thought I would I fell right asleep.

When I awoke I swore I saw my Big brother I Rubbed my eyes to make sure. But when my eyes reopened the vision had disappeared meaning that it was just a mirage or something. After seeing it I decided that I was hungry and should eat.

I ate very slowly, the sugar in my oatmeal had all sank to the bottom of the bowl, and now was not as tasty as it once was. I soon left the table, and started my daily duties. I cleaned the dishes, brushed my teeth, made my bed, fixed all crooked frames and pictures, then finally got dressed. And left the house with money to buy myself more groceries for the week.

"hmm what looks good.." I mumbled aloud to myself. I looked around the grocery store I saw what you would usually... I picked out some fruit, rice, meat, milk, and juice. I lined up to pay for it all... and I once again saw team 7... argueing?

"No!! Naruto she said to get 3 pounds of rice... not 1!" Sakura Yelled at Naruto.

I stared at them for a moment before I spoke "Heyy! Long time no see!" My weak atempt to get attention started.

Sakura turned to face me, "Oh hey, Saki, yeah long time no see" She spoke with anger on her face, still from Naruto's mistake. "Yeah we haven't talked since we became genin have we?"I Asked her.

"We haven't"She answered at this point all anger removed from her expression. I looked over at Naruto.. who wasn't there... was probably getting those 2 more pounds of rice, theni realized that I didnt have any rice at home, or in my hand. "Hey Naruto could you grab me some rice too?" I questioned him.

I heard a reply Somewhere far off in the distance.. "Fine.." Naruto hopefully said. Then I looked ahead of me in the line and saw Sasuke, and decided to fake one of those crazy fangirl faces. He looked back at me in pure fear... or more like... confusedness? Weirded outness... maybe.

"You don't seem to like me...hmph" I said aiming at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes at me, and I growled. "Fine then," I began "Lets start over again.. Hi I'm Saki nice to meet you whats your name?" I Asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gave me that crazy dead pan face "Hi... I'm Sasuke.............."He said rolling his eyes. I laughed to myself he seamed to give me a questioning look. "Good job your becoming less emo!" I said laughing to myself once again.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun is not emo!!" Sakura butted in. I laughed once again, "Well.. if he was emo.. I wouldn't blame him.. but either way sure" I Replied to Sakuras comment.

Finaly Naruto was back and gave me my rice, and They payed for their things, as did I, I left for home to bring back my groceries. I Sat in my home with complete bordom coming over me. I decided I would go train, So I left my house and headed for the forest, the best place to train.

What will happen at the training grounds? Who will Saki meet? And How will she react? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (duh...)

Well I hope you liked it! This is the first Sasuke love story I've written so... don't blame me... its also the first love story so... yeah... if it sucks ass please review and tell me how!


	2. Training Grounds Chapter 2

Sasuke love story Wavelengths Chapter 2!!

So yeah... I'm finally writing the **2****nd**** chapter**!!! Thanks for reviewing this story person whos... name I do not remember at this point... but I probably will....

Oh yeah... when I make the huge ....'s it'll either mean that its going on to a different POV or I'm just skipping time

And... yeah **IM FINALLY UPDATING SOMETHING!!** I've been just reading for a while... But anyways **ON TO THE STORY!!!**

It had been a while ago that I had started training... but I was already pooped out.. I lied on the ground feeling like I was part of the dirt itself. I was so tired... and covered in mud... that.. probably could be. I rolled over still feeling like shikamaru... I finally decided I would put some effort into this, I sat up.. and slowly stood. I walked over to the wooden pole, and pulled out a couple of my kunai. Aiming wouldn't take up to much effort would it?

I threw the kunai... "Fail...." I mumbled aloud.. "How the fuck can I miss that bad...?" I questioned my aim seeing as the kunai didn't even hit the pole..

My train of thought was soon lost, "I don't know it seems impossible to miss that bad.." I turned to see where the voice had come from.. Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha..? I decided it would be best if I spoke soon, before I started to resemble one of those demented children.. "Well why do you think I train?" questioning him soon enough that all my integrity had not been stolen.

"How would I know?" the Uchiha replied much sooner than I had Previously. I rolled my eyes at his response and continued my training, as did he.

Throwing my kunai again and again. Time soon went by and I decided I would try something else. I began to practice my ninjutsu.. which I also failed at.

….

Like a bat out of hell I determined that I would have to go home soon. I walked over to the pole with the kunai that had **finally** been stabbed within earlier and pulled them out. After packing my bags I looked over and noticed Uchiha still training over there, surprisingly he had neither left or gone to a 'better' place without me. "How long are you gon'a stay here?" I questioned the boy still in training. It seemed he had noticed me, but ignored me. "What the hell are you doing still here?" I questioned Sasuke, louder this time.

Actually looking over to me this time," You're still here aren't you?"Sasuke 'answered' sarcasm spilling from his lips. "Hmph.." I sighed, as I realized I had a small lunch in my bag. I walked closer to Sasuke... Possibly I could learn a couple things watching the 'great all mighty' Sasuke train. I pulled out my food and began snacking on the rice, watching him. He didn't seem so great and mighty right now when he was training, but of course my brain wasn't functioning quite properly, and hadn't been for a while.

Sasuke had obviously noticed I was sitting there watching him from the time I sat down here. But he finally spoke, probably realizing that I had not left yet. "Are you another one of my stalkers..." I Jumped in surprise, seeing as though I was not. "NO!!, I would never degrade myself to such a level!" I finished off chomping my teeth together making an animal like growl. He stared at me for a minute like I was a complete idiot.

Slowly my food started to disappear, as did Sasuke's energy, I was guessing. And when Sasuke finally came to a total stop I was out of food. He looked completely tired out, like I did before. "Woah, you look exhausted.." I started off a guilty feeling in my stomach for watching him train. " How about I buy you something to eat..." I finished off thinking of the only way I could repay him for helping me in my quest to... become stronger.

"Sure.." He said obviously not thinking straight

Ok.. so thats the end... I'm sorry it was so short.... and... if you do like this story **REVIEW IT!!** you know you wanna... If you do then I will write the next chapter soon. Even if you don't like it review it... and tell me why you don't like it..

Ok so ya.. thats all for now bye


End file.
